


The Actor on the Enterprise

by vamplover82



Series: The Doctor and the Actor [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://geenoway.livejournal.com/19349.html">The Doctor and the Actor</a>. When McCoy is beamed back to the Enterprise, Karl is accidentally taken with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actor on the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated.

Karl doesn't open his eyes immediately, though he's pretty sure he'll see the transporter room whether he's right about what happened or not.

"Bones?" he hears another voice ask, which prompts him to open his eyes. Sure enough, he's in the transporter room, but standing a few feet away from them are Kirk and Scotty. "What's going on?"

Both Kirk and Scotty are looking between him and McCoy with a good dose of surprise and confusion. Karl turns to McCoy and sees that the doctor is looking back at him. McCoy lets out a long-suffering sigh.

"Typical. The damn thing malfunctions the first time around and works too well the second time." He stands and extends a hand to Karl, who takes it. "Jim, Scotty, this is Karl Urban." He looks at Karl. "You probably already know who they are."

Karl nods.

"Why does he look like you?" Karl and McCoy both turn to Kirk, who still looks like he can't believe his eyes but is maybe moving toward thinking that Christmas just came early.

"Long story, Jim. One which I can tell you later." McCoy gives Kirk a hard look as his mouth opens again. "Right now, Karl needs some sleep." He takes hold of Karl's elbow and leads him off the transporter pad and out the door, steadying Karl when he sways, still a little tipsy.

"Hey, wait!" Jim hurries out after them. "Shouldn't he-"

"No, he shouldn't anything." They stop in the middle of the corridor.

Karl lets them argue for a moment before he breaks in. "Do I even get a say?"

They both look at him, then back at each other. "Of course," McCoy says.

"I just want to sleep. I had a long day of shooting before we even met, and then the whiskey and...everything."

McCoy smirks and resumes walking. They get in the turbolift, and Kirk is still with them, but he says nothing. It's not long before they reach McCoy's quarters, and if Karl were more with it, he'd feel bad that he's essentially taking over someone else's room. As it is, he's just grateful for the bed and the chance for sleep.

"Thanks, mate." Karl smiles at McCoy and closes his eyes.

***

When he wakes later, Karl is alone in the room, but he hears some shuffling nearby. He sits up just as McCoy appears with a glass of water. McCoy hands it over, and Karl downs half the glass in one go, tipping it toward McCoy in a gesture of thanks. McCoy sits on a chair nearby, and it's obvious he's waiting for Karl to start talking.

"So, this is the Enterprise." Karl starts them off, sure that McCoy will take it from there. He's not wrong.

"Yeah, but you already know that. You shouldn't be here at all."

"Why the hell am I here, then?" Karl is a little annoyed at McCoy's tone; it's not like he _asked_ to be transported to another fucking universe.

"They locked on to me, but since we've got essentially the same body, and therefore the same DNA..."

"It brought both of us."

"Basically."

"Will you be able to get me home again?" Karl's nervous all of a sudden, because he hadn't thought about that at all since he'd gotten there. Not that there was much time for it, but still; it's at the forefront of his mind, now.

"Scotty says we will, but it'll be a few days. It took a lot of power to get us here in the first place, and the ship can't take that kind of power drain again so soon."

Karl sighs in relief. He can handle days' worth of time here as long as he knows he'll be able to go home again. "Can I see the ship?" Might as well make the most of the time he's got here, and seeing the ship is certainly what he'd like most (other than talking to McCoy, of course, but he's already done that).

McCoy had obviously been expecting something of the sort. "Of course. Jim's going to want to come with us, though. Just warning you." McCoy rolls his eyes, and Karl finds that he really isn't surprised.

"How long until he tries to get us to make out, do you think?"

"He already tried to convince me. I had to bar him from coming in here." They both roll their eyes, and McCoy smirks. "We could fuck with him a little bit, if you want."

An evil grin crosses Karl's face. "What would you suggest?"

When Kirk comes in not more than a minute later (Karl suspects he's been lurking nearby), Karl is sitting on the edge of the bed with McCoy straddling his lap, their lips locked together. A strangled sound comes from the doorway, and it's all Karl can do not to break the kiss to laugh.

"Bones! You're making out without me!"

McCoy pulls away and gives Kirk his most innocent smile. "Oh, should we have waited?"

"Yes!" There's a slight pause, and then Jim scowls. "You ass."

McCoy slides off and stands, chuckling. "Yep. Now come on, we've got a ship to see."

***

They trail through a seemingly endless string of corridors, hitting all the places Karl knew existed as well as a number he didn't. It's a big ship, and it takes them quite awhile even to get through the highlights, especially since Karl keeps asking questions. He figures he might as well find out as much as he can since it could come in handy later. Not like he isn't interested, anyway.

They wind up the tour in sickbay, where McCoy says that he has some paperwork he needs to get done. Karl finds himself strangely reluctant to leave McCoy, even when Kirk offers to show him to the guest quarters they're going to be putting him in. He does go, though, once McCoy promises to find him after the paperwork is finished.

As soon as they're out in the corridor, Kirk delves straight into inappropriate questions. It's not exactly unexpected. "So, when Bones was over in your universe, did the two of you..."

"Did we what?" Karl decides to play dumb; the longer he can draw it out, the less time there will be for other inappropriate questions.

"Kiss? Make out? Fuck? Any of the above, really."

"What makes you think I would tell you if we did?"

"Eternal optimism." Jim smiles, and Karl almost does want to tell him.

"Eternal horniness, more like. You should probably ask McCoy about it."

Jim frowns. "I already did, but he wasn't very forthcoming."

They stop in front of a door, and Kirk opens it. Karl walks in and looks around, while Kirk stands in the doorway. "Jim, thank you very much for showing me to my quarters." Karl walks back over toward the door, and Kirk starts to back out. He leans toward Kirk and puts his mouth right up next to Kirk's ear. "And we most definitely did kiss."

With that, Karl presses lightly on Kirk's chest, and Kirk goes with the movement, backing out the door. Karl shuts the door and smiles. He can already tell that this is going to be a hell of a few days.

***

Two days pass without it feeling like any time at all, despite the fact that Karl is essentially on vacation. Well, not completely, because he's still trying to make note of things he wants to remember for the rest of filming, but that's practically a subconscious reaction. Mostly, it's like having a childhood dream come true. He's actually _living_ Star Trek. He'd thought it was wonderful to get a part in the movie, but it doesn't even come close to experiencing the real thing.

He can and does talk to as many of the crewmembers as he can while McCoy is working, although when McCoy isn't on duty, they mostly stick together. Karl had always thought McCoy would be the type of guy who would make a good friend if you could manage to catch his interest, and he's really glad to find that he was right.

McCoy seems willing to do or show him pretty much anything he wants (with exceptions, of course, but Karl figured there would be limits), and Karl manages to feel welcome enough that he doesn't even spend very much time worrying about whether or not Scotty will be able to get him back home.

As wonderful as it all is, though, some things are just downright alien (and he isn't just talking about things that are actually alien). When he's left alone in his room, McCoy tests out every gadget he can find, from the replicator to the sonic shower. It's decidedly jarring to realize that everything here is actually hundreds of years more advanced than anything he's ever laid eyes on, even if it is relatively easy to use.

And not only that, but the way the crew reacts to him is strange. Which, okay, makes a lot of sense since they unexpectedly have someone from another universe and several hundred years in the past in their midst. But the thing is, a lot of what he gets is people swooning over his accent. Almost guaranteed, if he walks down a corridor and says anything, even a simple 'g'day', he'll have someone fawning over his accent or overhear them doing so amongst themselves.

It's not that he's never had people do so before, but not so many of them in so short a time span. When he asks McCoy about it, it turns out that Starfleet isn't prone to getting many people from New Zealand, so the accent is kind of a novelty. Karl still doesn't really understand; after all, they see _aliens_ all the damn time. But it doesn't matter much in any case, and he has plenty of other things to think about.

Kirk and McCoy, for example. It's been obvious since he came aboard the Enterprise that they're good friends, but it quickly gets to the point where he wonders if they aren't maybe more than that. Not that he has any very firm or good reason for thinking so, but the way McCoy talks about Kirk always seems to straddle the line between affection and desire. Even fucking with him seems to be less about pranking and more about teasing, wanting.

He doesn't know if they're even aware of it, but thinks that Kirk, at least, is probably consciously attracted. And that, of course, gets him to wondering if that's the kind of thing that comes across in their filming. He and Chris certainly have chemistry, but he isn't sure if it presents itself in their scenes together as Kirk and McCoy. It's an interesting concept, and one he plans to consider further once he's back home and filming again.

At present, though, he's not entirely sure what to do. Kirk spouts innuendo about Karl and McCoy like nobody's business, and McCoy seems inclined to do his best to give Kirk what he wants while still leaving him completely wanting. It begins to drive Karl up the wall, just a little, to be caught in the middle of the two of them. He is, frankly, attracted to both of them (although he maintains that it's less vain than it sounds since he's really more attracted to McCoy's personality than to his looks; it's why he wanted that role in the film in the first place), and the innuendo, the kissing, the touching; it's all combining to fray his nerves.

There's a simple solution, he knows, and it would hopefully help Kirk and McCoy in the long run as well as keeping Karl sane for the day or two he still has to wait for them to be able to send him home. Of course, that means that he needs to convince McCoy to stop teasing Kirk and actually follow through, but he doesn't think it'll be a hard sell.

And it's not, not really. Kirk comes into the sickbay the next day while Karl is keeping McCoy company, and when McCoy walks past Karl, he slides a hand over Karl's hip. Kirk's eyes track the movement, though he keeps on talking about ship's business, which Karl mostly ignores. He grabs McCoy's wrist, and when McCoy turns around, Karl pulls him in for a kiss. McCoy is obviously startled, almost pulls away in fact, but at the last second, he goes with it instead. He does try to move away after a second, but Karl wraps a hand around his neck to keep him in place.

The kiss goes on for another few seconds before Karl lets go, and then he's got both Kirk and McCoy staring at him. "What was that for?" McCoy finally asks.

"Christ, you two can be dense. I thought you were supposed to be the best and brightest Starfleet had to offer." McCoy frowns and Kirk opens his mouth to say something, but Karl preempts him. "You. You." He points at both of them. "Me. Sex."

McCoy's eyes widen, and now Kirk definitely looks like Christmas came early.

"Seriously?" Kirk asks, and Karl nods.

"Karl, a word?" McCoy gestures toward his office, and Karl follows him in. McCoy shuts the door before Kirk can follow them. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not having sex with the two of you!"

"Why not? I know you don't have a problem with me, and you've been setting him up for it for the past three days."

McCoy's mouth opens, but it takes him a little while before he actually says anything. "I can't just...he's my best friend."

"Yeah, he is, and he wants you."

"He wants us."

"That's...how do you not see that that's just an extension of wanting you? He didn't even know me until three days ago, and we've gotten to know each other a little bit, but the main draw? Is that I look like you."

McCoy doesn't say anything for a long while, but he sighs, and Karl's pretty sure it's on. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What's not to want? He's hot and you, you're one of the best people I've ever met."

McCoy looks like he feels touched and is trying not to. "Alright, then let's get out of here before Jim explodes trying to figure out what's going on."

They open the door and walk out, and sure enough, Jim jumps back guiltily, as if he'd been trying to listen in. McCoy takes pity on him and doesn't make him wait. "Come on," he says, grabbing Jim's elbow and steering him out of sickbay. Karl follows them, smiling to see that although Jim is clearly excited and practically bouncing, he makes sure not to dislodge McCoy's grip.

They arrive at McCoy's quarters a minute later, and he leads them in, at which point there's an awkward moment where none of them seems sure what to do. Karl is determined not to let it go on too long, so he goes with what's familiar and starts kissing McCoy again, leading him back until they fall onto the bed. Hands start wandering, and pretty soon McCoy has Karl's shirt off.

Kirk has been surprisingly absent from the proceedings so far, and when Karl looks around, he sees Kirk still standing where he had been, looking almost unsure of himself. "You going to join us anytime soon?" he asks, and that is apparently all Kirk needs because he's sitting behind McCoy seconds later.

Then the two of them are working McCoy's shirt and pants off. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but they get him naked and lying on the bed between them. He doesn't seem to know where to look, and his eyes flit back and forth between them. Kirk grins and leans over the top of McCoy, pulling Karl into a kiss. McCoy is surprisingly with it still, because he manages to undo both Karl's and Jim's pants at the same time. They break off their kiss, and from there, it's a mad scramble to get naked.

Karl isn't really sure how this is going to go, and he takes a minute to wonder if navigating threesomes always feels so awkward. While he's thinking, though, Kirk and McCoy are getting right to it. Kirk is scrambling under the bed for lube and condoms, and McCoy is slowly stroking both of their dicks while eyeing Karl. It's kind of obscenely hot.

Then Kirk is back up and handing the lube and condom over to Karl, who just stares at them.

"You'll fuck him, won't you? For me?"

And Jesus, Karl couldn't deny Kirk if he wanted to, which he really, really doesn't. McCoy turns onto his side so he's facing Jim, who lies down next to him. The new position presents Karl with the fine sight of McCoy's backside, and he slicks up his fingers before lying down behind McCoy. McCoy is kissing Jim, so the noise he makes when Karl slips a finger into him is muffled. He pushes back into it, though, so Karl adds another finger very shortly.

It's not long before Kirk is looking over McCoy's shoulder and urging Karl on. "Come on, Karl, do it now." And McCoy is squeezing his thigh, so Karl withdraws his fingers and fumbles around until he's got the condom on and slicked up. Then he's pressing inside, and it's vaguely strange when he and McCoy groan in just the same way at the same time.

After a moment, McCoy starts to move, and Karl picks up the rhythm fairly quickly. He doesn't really know what's going on between McCoy and Kirk, but it's got Kirk whimpering and reaching over to grip Karl's hip. Karl's rhythm gets thrown off a bit, and the hand withdraws, reappearing down lower and feeling around Karl's dick and McCoy's asshole. It's enough to make Karl come, and his hips stutter a couple more times before stilling.

He starts to pull out, and McCoy actually whines a little bit. "Not yet, not yet."

Karl pulls out, regardless, but he puts a couple of fingers back in, curling them in until he hits McCoy's prostate. McCoy gives another thrust forward and then stills, clenching tight around Karl's fingers. Kirk has obviously finished as well, since he's lying bonelessly on McCoy's other side. Karl pulls off the condom and ties the end off, relinquishing it when McCoy takes it and passes it to Kirk for disposal. He's asleep within five minutes.

***

When Karl wakes, McCoy is still next to him, but Kirk is gone. Karl flops over onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Morning." McCoy's voice is rough, as if he just woke up.

Karl grunts but doesn't say anything until a hand comes up and pinches his nipple. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish."

McCoy chuckles, rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. By the time he gets back, Karl has woken up enough to be coherent.

"Jim said that Scotty should be ready to send you back in about six hours."

Karl is simultaneously excited and sad. He's been missing home, but he's also been getting used to being here, on the Enterprise. He doesn't take too much time to think about it, though, dressing and accompanying McCoy when he heads to sickbay. They stay there for hours, and things are surprisingly comfortable, at least until Kirk shows up.

Well, he doesn't really make things uncomfortable, but it's a bit awkward, especially since McCoy doesn't seem to know what to say or do. One would think the man had never had sex with a friend before. Although actually...maybe he hadn't. It gets better when they start talking about Karl going home; they seem to be very good at putting aside anything else when it comes to ship's business.

In no time, it seems, they're ready to send Karl back. Karl hits up a few of the ship's common areas to say goodbye to some of the crew members he'd talked to most often before heading to the transporter room. McCoy and Kirk are there with him, and Scotty is fiddling with the transporter controls, pretending he's not paying attention as they say their goodbyes.

Kirk, unsurprisingly, pulls him in for a kiss and leans in to whisper a 'thank you' in Karl's ear.

Karl smiles as Kirk pulls away. "Just make sure you take care of him." Kirk nods and smiles back. Karl thinks he'll keep his word.

And then Karl is face to face with McCoy. He's reasonably certain he's got a handshake coming, so he pulls McCoy into a hug before McCoy can even think about extending a hand.

"It'll work out with Jim. Just don't avoid him when you're not talking ship's business." He claps McCoy on the back and pulls away. "If you ever find yourself in the 21st century again, look me up."

"Yeah." McCoy doesn't say anything else, but Karl can tell that he'll be missed. It's gratifying to know that, and the feeling is definitely mutual. At least he'll still be filming when he gets back, so McCoy will be there in spirit.

"We're ready for y'," Scotty says. "Y' should end up back at approximately the same time that y' left."

Karl nods and steps onto the transporter pad, giving a small wave as Kirk says 'energize', and then the room dissolves. A moment later, everything resolves again, and he's still in the transporter room, but it's undeniably the one on set. He gets out of there as quickly as possible and heads back to his hotel; he's tired, and he just wants to bask in the knowledge of being back in his own universe for awhile.

***

The next morning, Karl wakes early and forgets for a moment that he's not on the Enterprise anymore and that he needs to get up and ready for work. He arrives at the set early and sees Chris hanging out and reading through his script. He smirks to himself and heads over. Chris looks up and smiles when he sees Karl.

"Chris!" Karl throws an arm around Chris' shoulder. "So, last night I had this idea about Kirk and McCoy..."


End file.
